


Camellia

by kkeithkatt



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sheith Month 2018, Tattooed Keith, galaxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkeithkatt/pseuds/kkeithkatt
Summary: “What should I get?”He’s not really focusing as he replies, fingers dipping past the waistline of his sweats. “A flower.”..They enjoy a lazy afternoon together.





	Camellia

He runs a hand slowly down Keith’s bareback, marveling at the smoothness. The skin there is warm, heated from the desert sunlight peeking through the shack’s thin curtains.

They’re lying on the bed, both shirtless. Keith has sweatpants on that ride low on his hips and Shiro himself is in boxers, content in lazing their free day away. It’s the weekend, meaning classes are off at the Garrison, and this week they had taken Keith’s hoverbike to the shack. Matt had joked that they just wanted to have sex uninterrupted and while he wasn’t wrong that’s not the only thing they’ve done so far.

It’s close, but that’s not important.

It’s after one such round that finds them here. Keith is tired, laying on his stomach, having barely managed to slide pants back on. His eyes are closed, happily beginning to snooze in the sun. It makes Shiro smile. He’s so much like a cat it hurts. He himself is on his side, facing him, back to the wall. The sun warms his chest. He continues to run his fingers down his back, rubbing over his spine and smoothing out the knots he finds.

Keith hums appreciatively, reveling in the attention. He can see a pleased smile on his face, smooshed as it is against his arms that are folded under his head. He scratches at his shoulder and Keith practically purrs, back rising just a little as he presses himself more into his hand.

Laughing lowly, Shiro complies and presses his whole hand on his skin, rubbing it up and down. He feels a bit like he’s petting his boyfriend but the truth is, Keith just really likes back rubs.

When his ministrations slow down again, enough to make Keith a bit petulant, he opens a single eye, dark blue irises more purple. He hums low in his throat and scoots closer, his side pressing against his chest. He runs his fingers over Keith’s ribs, feeling the bones beneath them as he closes his eye again.

He moves his hand lower, brushing briefly against his hip bone, to his lower back, near the side closest to him. He runs his fingers over the ink there, Keith’s galaxy tattoo blinking at him.

It’s not a big tattoo, size wise. In comparison to Keith’s back though it take sup a good amount of space. Unlike most galaxy tattoos Shiro’s seen, this one isn’t composed of watercolors or bright blues and purples. It’s almost entirely black and is of the Milky Way, the planets and sun the only bits of color on it. It’s about as big as his whole hand and he rests it against it. Keith shivers.

“You should get another one.” He comments idly, lifting his palm to trace a finger around the spirals.

Keith opens both eyes now, lazily blinking up at him, gaze a bit hazy with sleep. “Yeah?”   
“Mhm.” He hums. “I like it. Suits you.”   
He rolls onto his side, facing him, and Shiro manages to keep his hand on hip, wrapped around his waist, fingers still on the tattoo. “What should I get?”   
He’s not really focusing as he replies, fingers dipping past the waistline of his sweats. “A flower.”

He doesn’t reply, merely scoots a bit closer to Shiro, bringing up a hand to rest against the side of his neck. They share the same breath. “What kind?”

He tugs at him until their flushed against each other, chest to chest. His skin is hot as he leans in, breathing the reply into his mouth as he starts to kiss him. “Lavender.”

They don’t talk for a long time after that.

**Author's Note:**

> This one's pretty short but I liked it


End file.
